Mistake
by Emerald Divinity
Summary: She was still searching him, though she was as good as gone, for something, anything. She would never stop loving him, not when she has found him. He would never stop walking away from his mistake. He was free.


**Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own Card Captor Sakura; CLAMP does, and I thank them for creating such wonderful stories like CCS.**

**My thanks: **One of my best friends for beta-ing this. Thanks :) To the readers who have read this story, despite whether or not they like it- thank you. To reviewers, thank you! All comments appreciated :)

**

* * *

**

**Mistake**

The faint autumn breeze flowed freely in the battle ground, merely a few yards between the two opposing sides; not a word spoken, yet volumes were said.

One such phrase was one that he did not wished to be conveyed.

A slight quivering was noticeable, but not so as well, in the prey; her ebony hair flowed just so, her eyes pleading with that were wizened, matured, yet a beautiful, beautiful shade of lavender. Though, her stance left nothing apparent- even without an audience- it was obvious to him that she felt relief and despair at giving up, relenting, to him now. Not when she was so close.

Her eyes were made of it.

Luminous they were a shade so light, yet you could glimpse the color of lavender. Not just that, but her eyes also brought instant comfort and a slight bit of trust, so kind were they. Now, though, they were pleading, begging, imploring for one last time. For one last chance.

He couldn't.

He already made several mistakes, but none were as damaging to him as this. He shouldn't have followed through with the mistake that lead him here- to this situation, this repulsive situation.

As the opposition, the predator, and who he was- _is_- he just couldn't make another miscalculation. Not when he was this close. So very close, he could almost taste it.

Those few moments, in which he stole to liberate himself from the upcoming truth, the prey moved; albeit, it was the minutest of motion that he only glimpsed it through his heightened senses.

It disgusted him, this action he was to perform, against his usual calm, perceptive, more passive nature, but it was necessary. Absolutely necessary. There was nothing he could do about it. His freedom was a hair's breadth away; releasing him from this long shadow he must always carry as he had since the beginning. Now, no longer, not after he… disposed of the obstacles.

"I am…." He mumbled through his part, "….-u." (1) His voice projected into the air and the thick silence that had stood between them, though his words were softer than he intended to. He tightened his grip. Now wasn't the time to become emotional, to be weak-hearted in what was to come, he needed to be calm.

He couldn't fall into the trap of those words. Those words that could- _would_- damage him and throw everything all away, his heart, his mind, his _soul_ couldn't take it if- if- they were reciprocated. What was he to do but carry out this heinous but crucial deed?

Her slender shoulders- though covered- could be seen visibly melting, relieved from their tension that held them, at the proclamation. Yet, her pale face couldn't register an emotion to show. Relief? Suspicion? Happiness?

He could not stand it any longer, did not want to delay the suffering- for both her sake and his. Again, his grip tightened on his side.

All he needed was one.

* * *

It was too late.

Rain poured endlessly as did the tears of many on this dreary, desolate day, this depressing event.

A young woman collapsed at her spot, sobs- silent as they were- racked through her entire body, shaking her tremendously.

_Why did this have to happen?_

The familiar feeling of being protected and safe came to her senses, despite her immense and intense grief; turning around quickly, she broke out of her silent tears and into wail- accompanying those of her aunt's- into the black-clad chest of her beloved.

_Why?_

If only they had found out sooner, the despair and the misery that they could have help prevent, here and before. _Why had they not seen it sooner?_

Her beloved himself was in a grim mood; his silence filled with remorse and sadness. He could do nothing for the one in his arms, save comfort her, and he could not do _anything_to save her; the confidant, the adviser, the best friend, the older sister figure, the enigma. She meant so much to him, to her, to them; she had helped so much with their own relationship, even to go as much to set aside her own love- her old one and her budding feelings that she had yet to discover.

But, it all was for nothing.

She was _gone_.

Gone.

A tiny sparkle of a clear tear trickled its way down his face as he hugged his love harder, wishing for the intangible _something_- something to save them from this scene in life, something to save everyone, something that he could not reach.

_Why?_

* * *

"Why, aren't you coming?" A gentle, innocent spoken question.

"In a minute," he gave her his reply softly, turning away from her as the click of her heels, walked and were currently waiting beyond those cold, neutral glass doors.

The point of no return. He chuckled sardonically at the thought, at himself for thinking that idea. He was already beyond that. His view turned to the scenery. Oh, how it mocks him.

The rain had subsided, and sunny light had replaced the gloom of the pitter-patter of the rain. A rainbow could faintly be seen. Everything seemed so cheerful, so blissfully unaware of what had transpired merely days – has it been more than a week already?- ago.

It was such a stark contrast to his attire. A formal black-tie attire and everything from dress shirt to socks were black. The silk black dress shirt, pants, and newly polished and bought shoes. It made his hair seem darker, a more mysteriously dark sapphire black; his already pale skin seemed even more so in contrast.

Despite his surroundings, a smile would not put itself on his face, just a stoic, neutral look to his features. To reveal no emotions.

_I am free._

Now- finally after all this time- that thought didn't fill him with excitement or cheer like before, it was more of an empty rejoice. Full of no meaning whatsoever. A nothingness.

Turning his back on the scenery, he started his ascent up the airport's steps, leaving all he had. His memories, his duty, his mistakes.

"Wait!"

He spun around with a quick look of surprise, but his expression settled into his former one before the approaching couple could fancy a closer glance. Of course they would find out, sooner or later.

They were dressed formally, and in black, of course, considering where they had just came from, he wasn't surprise at all. He was quite surprised, though, he didn't know whether to be irked or pleased by the fact their powers had strengthened so- that they had found him so rapidly.

Though, his descendant looked quite grief-stricken, he was dressed dashingly, all rumpled yet all so neat- what a look. His face hid a soft anger… Was there also remorse? _He shouldn't feel sorry for me._

And, his successor… she was certainly striking, but her look of sadness just didn't fit her face, along with her tear streaks that marred her lovely face. She spoke, interrupting his rambling thoughts that didn't want to stray to _that _topic. He quickly cut off the images that were fleeting into his mind of someone he shouldn't be thinking of.

"Why?"

He turned his head away from them jerkily. He couldn't answer them. _Not now. Not yet. Not _ever_._

"I…" He was finally speechless.

She continued on, her voice growing stronger in this post-trauma anger, it was bordering shrieking, "_Why_?! Why her? I don't understand! It didn't have to be this way, Eriol-kun! Why **kill **Tomoyo-chan?!" She broke out in tears through her hysterics.

_She doesn't understand. _Of course not. Why would she? Eriol Hiirigizawa took a hesitant step backwards, toward the airport's door.

"Hiirigizawa." He looked back at them once more; this time, his beloved descendant spoke, but he wasn't looking at him- at least, just not yet. "Calm down, Sakura," He heard him mutter before turning back to him; his eyes were hard as he glared- yet again- at Eriol. This time, it really held killing intent within them, and, this time, he was- actually- feeling slightly afraid, of all things to feel.

"What happened that made you _kill _Daidouji Tomoyo?" Was the world against his decision?

He clenched and unclenched his fist. How to explain something that_ only _you could possibly understand? Sakura sniffled in the background- trying to calm herself as he tried to search his mind of a plausible explanation. Something- anything- to explain himself and his actions.

"I needed to be free." Only the truth.

Looks of confusion- and surprise (at the notion that he spoke)-crossed through their faces.

He took a deep breath, and continued on, looking up and beyond them, into the scenery. "To be free from his shadow, Clow Reed's shadow. I am but a reincarnation of him, something to set right what he had prophesied. He already made an error in his future predictions, in such matters, such as relationships," He quickly glanced at the two of them, catching their dropping jaws of disbelief as he trudged on, and he plopped himself on the top step of the airport stairs, he might as well use this as a therapy session of some sort, maybe then… Maybe then, Tomoyo would stop punishing- haunting- him. "I just couldn't take being Clow Reed and his expectations, yet that is all I am, who I am, what I am. I am _nothing_ save for Clow's reincarnation."

"He had another prophecy about his life, and I did not want to ruin what he has already given me in this life. Life itself is something precious, since _I was never meant to be_. I am only a creation of use." He put his hands up to his face, all his stress on his troubles descending upon him all at once now. "Another prophecy he made was about his own relationship, the last of his prophecies. He was never really happy, with his life being about his work of magic. Everyone evaded him and him them, though not intentionally. This last one was love… romance with the shrine priestess with powers of the Moon." He bit back a bitter laugh; oh, how far he has fallen from his high position. Crumpled, defeated- how pitiful.

"This last prediction… it would set me free. I would not have to carry the burden of his great powers, his reputation, his _ties _to all those, yet I have, of my own willing. I have become acquaintances with his successor- you, Sakura-san- and with his preceding guardians. I live in his astounding mansion. I have _loved _Kaho as I should, and I truly do. But then… but then, Daidouji Tomoyo came into the picture." Like a touch of a feather, his shoulders felt lighter, this burden unraveling from him.

"We were but mere people that _knew_ each other's names- acquaintances. Nothing more, nothing less. Yet, as the years grew by, and we grew older, we became closer. Friends. She had somehow wiggled herself into my life. My heart."

Syaoran and Sakura looked at him, a mix of pity, realization, grief, sympathy, and disbelief. They glanced at each other and turned their gaze back to him once more.

"Your _heart_, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked softly, to not disturb the mood of the conversation drastically.

"_Loved _Mizuki-san, Hiirigizawa?" Syaoran questioned after her, just as soft, maybe even gentler than Sakura, empathizing with the defeated-looking Eriol.

Eriol gave each of them a look, "What on earth are you talking...a..bout.. tha…t..?" His cold question trailed off at his realization. The parroting of what he had just claimed.

It all made sense now. Yet…

_How could he?_

* * *

The booming noise of the pistol resounded clearly within the silence of the empty park, maybe beyond that; it was soon followed by a thick, solid-sounding thud.

He dropped his pistol unceremoniously to the dusty ground. _What was this wrenching feeling?_

Those eyes- those relentless eyes- search his face, finding it stoic and unemotional for yet one emotion. Through her pain, her suffering, she continued to look on.

"Eriol…" He could barely hear her, but he wouldn't stay for this- he couldn't. Not after this.

Dust clouded up with more dust as he turned his heels; to turn away from his mistake. Past, present, and future.

"I love you." A whisper of her voice.

His heart was already frigidly frozen with resolve as he moved away from her. Away from her tresses of ebony hair that fell around her ethereally like an angel, no matter the circumstance; her eyes that never left their target; her petite body that was an art form as contorted as it was; her beautiful face on which the head was now strained in an horribly uncomfortable angle to glimpse him one last time before she was gone forever.

Yet…

He closed his eyes, wishing those wrenching, terrible feelings would go away, though each step he took was heavier than the last.

_It is too late._

* * *

He was never to fall in love with _her._

But, he already had. He _loves _Tomoyo Daidouji- with all his heart.

* * *

Word Count: 2,437

(1): I know you might be wondering what Eriol actually said, but that is left to be a mystery. Besides, what did _you_ think he said?

**AN: **The inspiration for this story was the fact that Tomoyo and Eriol's actual relationship goes nothing beyond the fact that they were just acquaintances by coincidence. That and the fact that Eriol already technically "has" a relationship in CLAMP's universe, which is with- as we all know- Mizuki Kaho. I started thinking, _**Well, what if their hardly existing platonic relationship goes beyond that? (Tomoyo and Eriol) What if it developed into something only us fans can dare dream of?**_ Of course, I had to consider the fact that maybe it wasn't meant to be, and they would be enstranged in their love- never going far from being platonic, yet wishing, hoping, dreaming. This is the result.

I hope you all enjoyed this story, as twisted as it is.

-Em_Div

**PS:** There's been a story brewing that goes behind-the-scenes on this one, but the only main thing is that it is mainly just the different encounters, meetings, and daily life between the two (and others) that evolve into this story and their relationship to its end. A beginning, but not an end. What do you think? Greatly appreciate if you give some feedback. :)

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
